A Penguins' Christmas Carol
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: It's christmas and Savio isn't please. He gets a strange visit from his dead Uncle Joe and he only as a night to change is ways. He will be visited by three spirits and see the past, present and future. Will he change? Or will he be doomed in the future? A twist on the Christmas Carol enjoy people!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all and a Merry Christmas!**

**Savio: Bah Humbug!**

**Blowhole: Talk about a Scrooge during the Holidays. **

**Savio: I hate Christmas! It's cold, everyone's too happy and it makes me sick!**

**Blowhole: Should we get you a lump of coal for your stocking?**

***rolls eyes* Uh… enjoy the story…**

***SMACK***

**Blowhole: Ow! Chey! Savio hit me!**

***sighs* **

Chapter 1: The Warning

Savio was sitting in his habitat, his baby blanket wrapped around him to prevent from getting cold. He hated winter and he hated Christmas. It was too cold to go outside. He knew that if he left his habitat he would get sick. So staying inside was his only option. He hissed as one of the zoo keepers was decorating the reptile house for the holidays. The worker looked at him.

"What? You got a problem with Christmas?"

Savio just turned his head. He had some bad run in with Christmas and wasn't pleased about it. When the worker left, he went over to a rock and pushed it to the side. There was a hole underneath it. He stuck his tail in it and pulled a picture out. It was a picture of a viper, his uncle Joe, who died seven years ago to that very day.

"Ah, Uncle Joe, you died seven years ago on this day." He chuckled, "Ah, I remembered when you stole from the small and fed on the big, what good times. But that was all in the past."

He put the picture back and pulled the rock over it. Savio turned his head to see Hans and Clemson coming in. He hissed. He stuck his tail out of the air vent, tapped the numbers on the key pad and slithered out of his habitat.

"Merry Christmas Savio!"

"Bah Humbug."

"But Savio it's Christmas Eve, cheer up!" Hans smiled.

"What do you two want?"

"We just wanted to give this Christmas Wreath." Clemson told him, holding the wreath up. It had a big red bow on it. The lemur handed it to him.

"And inviting you over to a Christmas dinner." Hans told him.

Savio perked up a bit.

"Are you going to have roasted mice?"

"Ja,"

"And plum pudding and Ham covered in butter and yams?"

"Ja! Ja!"

"And roasted chestnuts that we're going to open with a nut cracker?"

"Ja! Will you come?"

"Are you an idiot? Do you know what that stuff will do to me? Get out of here and take your stupid wreath with you!" Savio snapped, throwing the wreath at them.

Hans and Clemson ran out of the reptile house. Clemson poked his head in and sat the wreath on the door handle.

"Have a Merry Christmas Savio!"

"And a bah humbug to you too!" Savio snapped as Clemson shut the door.

He slithered back into his habitat and curled into a ball.

"Oh that Hans and Clemson, someone should lock those two up."

"Um… uh… Savio?"

Savio turned his head to see Crown, the mouse that worked for the Hobokeners.

"What is it Crown?"

"I-I-I just brought your l-lunch…" the mouse squeaked.

"Very good. Just leave it next to the habitat."

"Y-Yes sir… uh Savio sir?"

"What?"

"Since tomorrow's Christmas I was hoping that I could get half a day off?"

"Fine, but I'm taking half a day worth, got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Now get out so I can eat."

Crown nodded and ran out of the habitat. Savio had taken the food that Crown had left and pulled a rat out. The rat squirmed inside Savio's tail.

"Hello snack." Savio grinned and drop it in his mouth.

After he was done eating, he settled in his habitat, almost falling asleep.

"Savio…" a voice moaned.

Savio sat up, looking around.

"Wh-who's there?" he asked, looking around.

He saw a face in the window and screamed.

"Ahh!"

The boa ran over to the large log that in his habitat and grabbed a stick. He lifted the stick above his head and it leaned against the top of his head.

"H-Hello?" He asked.

"Savio…"

Savio looked around.

"Savio…"

Savio looked up to see a ghost viper in chains in front of him.

"Ahh! G-get back!" Savio exclaimed, swinging the stick around.

The ghost ducked.

"Hey! Knock it off!" he exclaimed. "Nephew, it's me!"

Savio stopped and looked at him.

"Uncle Joe? B-b-but you're dead…"

"Yes, but I have come to warn you dear nephew."

"Warn me?"

"Yes. Remember when I stole from the small and fed off the big?"

"Oh yes! And you were the greatest at it too!" Savio smiled.

"Yes," Uncle Joe smiled; he then frowned and shook his head. "I mean no! Because of my selfish ways I had wear these chains for the rest of eternity!"

The chains wrapped around Savio's neck.

"I'm doomed! Doomed!" Uncle Joe exclaimed, pulling the chains, causing Savio to choke. "And you will too if you're not careful."

"But Uncle Joe…"

"Don't but me Nephew, you must changes your ways by tonight, or you'll end up like me."

"But why do I have to…"

"Listen to me nephew; you will be visited by three spirits tonight."

"Sp-spirits?" Savio echoed.

"Yes, farewell nephew…" Uncle Joe replied, fading away.

"Wait! Uncle Joe, tell me more about these spirits!"

"Farewell Nephew…." The ghostly snake disappeared.

Savio gulped as he put the stick up. He looked around his habitat to see if there were any more ghosts. He sighed and curled up against a rock.

"Spirits… bah… I probably just imagined the whole thing." He told himself.

He pulled his baby blanket over him and rested his head on the coils. He pulled out his pacifier and stuck in his mouth, sucking on it. And gently fell asleep.

**Savio: *shudders* Ghosts… I am not watching anything about Ghosts for a while. **

**Blowhole: Ghosts aren't real. **

**Yes they are! That's like saying Santa isn't real!**

**Blowhole: I have proof that he exists, ghost don't leave proof and I haven't seen one. **

**Savio: *turns to readers* Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And the story continues!**

**Savio: Great… I still hate Christmas. **

**Blowhole: Oh go suck on an egg. **

**Savio: *smiles* Can I?**

**No! Enjoy the chapter readers!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ghost of Christmas Past

Savio was sleeping soundly as he continued sucking on his pacifier. A light had turned on in his habitat, waking him up. He looked around groggily. He yawned and went over to the side of the habitat to turn the light off. He stopped when he saw Blowhole, wearing a red winter coat.

"Blowhole? What are you doing here? And why did you turn my light on? I'm trying to sleep!" Savio grumped.

"I am not Blowhole. I am the spirit of Christmas past. I have just taken a form of someone you know to make it easier."

"Oh… now go away, I'm trying to sleep." Savio replied, curling up.

The ghost grabbed a stick and whacked him on the head. Savio sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ow! That hurt you know!" Savio snapped, rubbing his head.

"Oh come now. We have a lot to see." The spirit told him, grabbing him and going out of the habitat.

Savio held back.

"I can't go out there! I'll get sick!"

"You'll be fine." The spirit told him. "Now grab on."

Savio wrapped around him. The spirit took off to where they were in the sky.

"Ah!" Savio exclaimed, clinging onto him.

Savio looked over to see that they were in the sky. He gulped. They arrived at the gates of the Hoboken Zoo.

"Hoboken Zoo? We didn't go anywhere!" Savio snapped at him.

"But we did. We are in the past, when you were four."

"When I was f-four…" Savio echoed.

"That right." The spirit replied.

They went into the zoo to see a little Savio, a female snake that looked like him, a human girl, and younger Clemson.

"M-mommy…" Savio sniffed.

The female snake pulled the younger Savio close, smiling down at him. She pulled out two presents and sat them in front of Savio and the human girl. Savio ripped the present open. He pulled out a rubber mouse. He looked at his mother and smiled at her.

"Mousey!" he smiled.

"It's a rubber mouse sweetie. So you can't eat it, it's just a toy." She told him.

The younger Savio looked at it and stuck it in his mouth, sucking on it. She smiled. Savio choked back a sob. Trying not to cry.

"You remember this don't you?"

"How could I forget? Th-this was the Christmas before mom left… she so kind… I miss her so much…"

"You were so happy. And that was before your heart turned cold and focused on vengeance."

"No one's perfect." Savio replied.

The light faded. Savio looked at the spirit.

"Hey!"

"Time to move on."

They had arrived in Savio's sister's house. Savio looked at the tree in wonder. It looked as if it was decorated by children. The spirit watched as Savio went up to the tree.

"Where are we spirit?"

"We are at your sister's house. Several years ago." The spirit told him, going up to him.

Several voices were heard. Savio turned his head to see his sister and a teenage version of himself. He stood there, watching as they walked pass him.

"Dino…"

"That's right; this is when you started losing your Christmas spirit." The spirit told him.

"Merry Christmas little bro," Dino smiled, handing a gift to the teenage snake.

"Thanks…" the teenage Savio muttered as he opened the present.

He opened the gift to see a jar of snake treats that was from a pet store.

"Snake treats… thanks sis…" he muttered.

"I know how much you eat and I thought this would be the best gift."

"Uh huh…I'm going to my room."

"Even when your sister tried her best to raise you and keep you happy, you had never shown her any appreciation." Christmas Past told him.

"Do you know how hard it is to give her something when she upstages you ever time? It's really hard! She can walk into a store easily but when I go inside I cause a panic attack! I hate Christmas."

"Well you're going to hate another thing. Let's go." The spirit answered, grabbing him.

They arrived again at the Hoboken zoo.

"Here again?" Savio groaned.

"Watch." He told him.

Savio looked to see a small Irish setter cautiously walking in.

"Mo- I mean Cartoongirl…" Savio asked, going up to her.

"She can't see or hear you."

"I know…"

She had walked into the zoo, looking around. She gulped as she went over to the trash can. She looked around again and jumped onto top it. She sniffed the lid. She looked over her shoulder, expecting something to jump out at her. She moved the lid and started rampaging through the trash.

"I forgot that she was a street dog, scrounging for food…" Savio replied.

"And here you come now." The spirit pointed out, pointing his flipper at the Savio that was coming out.

The Savio looked at the trash can, seeing trash flying from the can. He went over to the trash can and looked inside. The small dog poked her head out, a bone in her mouth.

"No good humans and zoo animals, throwing away good stuff. But what they don't finish, I get instead." She smiled.

Savio watched in horror as his past self, hissed at her. She turned around and screamed.

"What are you doing in our trashcan?" He hissed.

"Pl-pl-please…. I-I'm just a-a homeless dog… I-I haven't eaten in days! Please… I-I-I'll l-leave you be… just d-don't hurt me…" She cowered.

"Do you know what Hobokeners do to someone who takes from them?" Savio hissed.

"I-I-it's ju-just trash… I-I was d-doing no h-harm…"

"So you think." He hissed. He grabbed her by her tail and hanged her over his head. "You know, I haven't eaten in over five hours. I wonder what dog taste like."

Savio covered his eyes.

"I can't watch anymore…" he whimpered.

"Because of your lack of Christmas Spirit you didn't care about the less fortunate anymore." The spirit told him. "Which is why you were so rude to her."

"Can we go now? I can't watch anymore."

The spirit grabbed the bottom of his coat and wrapped it around them. A gust of wind washed over them and transported Savio back to his habitat. He sat up looking around. He let out a sigh.

"It was only a dream…"

* * *

**Savio: Stupid ghost…**

**Blowhole: You really did that to her?**

**Savio: I didn't know she was going to end up adopting me and taking me under her wing back then!**

**Boys chill, it's okay. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***coughing* **

**Blowhole: Sis? Are you okay?**

**I-I'm fine… just a little winter cold…**

**Savio: Are you sure?**

**Yea… enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ghost of Christmas Present

Savio coiled up once again, falling asleep. Once again his light came on and woke him up. He looked up to see Hans eating a turkey leg. He had a wreath on his head and was wearing a green Christmas coat.

"Hans? What are you doing here and why are you eating a turkey leg in my habitat? Why aren't you in yours?"

"I'm not Hans, silly!" Hans giggled, "I'm the spirit of Christmas Present! And I'm here to show you what is going on tonight!"

"Oh… well I'm not interested." Savio told him, turning his head to the side.

Hans, or uh, the spirit of Christmas Present grabbed Savio and started pulling him out. Savio whined as the spirit pulled him out. He didn't want to go through this again. He had to sleep and he hated being cold! Even though he was cold-blooded, but that's beside the point. The spirit had taken him to the Puffin Habitat.

"The Puffin Habitat?" Savio asked.

"Just watch," Hans the Spirit told him as they arrived inside it.

Hans, Clemson and Ocean was sitting in the puffin habitat, eating. Savio went over to Ocean, staring lovely hat his girlfriend.

"Oh Ocean…" He sighed.

"Can you believe Savio? Passing up a meal? That's like Ocean without her dagger!" Hans exclaimed.

"I wish he wasn't so down on Christmas. Why is he always like this?" Ocean asked.

"Who knows?" Clemson shrugged. "All I know is that he's a scrooge and I'm starving, so let's eat!"

Hans laughed at his lover's appetite. Clemson had started to eat the cake, while Hans just sat to the side, laughing. Hans had gone over to him.

"How about a game, before you lose your figure?" Hans suggested.

Clemson was already chewing on some cake, and nodded. Hans had pulled out a white board and a marker.

"We are playing 20 questions, while using this whiteboard. I'll start," Hans told them.

He took a marker and started drawing.

"Is a food?" Ocean asked.

"Nien."

"Is it an animal?" Clemson asked.

"Ja!"

"Does it have legs?" Ocean asked.

"Nope."

"Can it fly?" Clemson asked.

"Nien."

"So it doesn't have legs and it can't fly." Ocean replied, "Can it swim?"

"It could, but not very often."

"Is Blowhole?" Ocean asked.

"Nien,"

"Shoot, I thought it would it be him."

"You have 15 more questions."

"Does it have fur?" Clemson asked.

"Nien,"

"Does it growl?"

"It could, but not a lot." Hans answered as he continued drawing of what looked almost like a snake.

"Does it hiss?" Ocean asked.

"Ja!"

"I know what it is! It's Savio!" Clemson replied.

"Ja! Ya got it Clemy!" Hans exclaimed and they all started laughing.

Savio scowled and started hissing. The spirit just stood there, nodding.

"Can we go? I'm tired of hearing all these jokes about me." Savio replied.

"Fine, we have two more stops to make." The spirit replied, grabbing him.

A gust of wind and snow surrounded them and they arrived at an alleyway. There was a large hole where a brick used to be in one of the buildings. Smoke was coming from the hole.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Crown's home." The spirit told him.

"This is where he lives?"

"There's not many places where Rats and mice can live. Some will live in the sewer or in human houses and abandon buildings." Hans the spirit replied.

Savio looked in the hole to see Crown sitting on a pin cushion for a chair. He was watching TV on an IPhone.

"Why are we here? He seems to be fine. A nice home, a warm place to stay…"

"There's more than that,"

Savio looked again to see Crown was cooking in a thimble.

"What is he cooking?"

"Cheese soup, from what you gave him today."

"Why are we here? He's fine."

"What you don't see is the sad look on his face,"

"So?"

"You see Savio, years ago; he lost a child and his wife."

Savio looked at the spirit.

"What happened?"

"They perished in a fire. Crown tried all he could to save them, but sadly he couldn't get them out in time. So every Christmas he would sit out three bowls, one for him, his wife and his daughter. He would fill the bowls up; eat his then give the other two to a less fortunate family."

"Oh…"

"We have one more stop, come along," The spirit replied, taking a hold of Savio and disappeared.

Savio opened his eyes to see that they were in Coney Island.

"Coney Island? Why are here?"

"Our next place is under the dolphin habitat,"

"Blowhole's place?"

The spirit nodded and they appeared in Blowhole's lair. Crystal was in the kitchen unit cooking. Private was helping her, while Kowalski and Rico were setting up the table. Blowhole was calculating a few things on his computer. Skipper was leaning against the wall, sipping his cup of coffee. Crystal and Private started placing the food on the table.

"Dinner!" Crystal called.

Everyone ran over to the table.

"Now hold on everyone, we have to wait for Cartoongirl." She told them.

"Coming!" Cartoongirl called, as she limped down from the ramp.

Her paw was in cast, her fur looked messed up and she looked exhausted. Even her spiked collar was missing and it was placed with a red rag that was full of holes. Crystal had picked her up and sat her at the table. Cartoongirl had placed a paw on the table, to lift her up; the casted paw was tucked under her chest.

"Everything looks delicious!" she replied as Crystal tied a napkin around her daughter's neck.

"Where's all the food at?" Savio asked. "Surely they have more than that."

"Coney Island hasn't been doing so good this year, and there wasn't enough fish and dog food in the sea and stores. So they had to make with what they had." The spirit replied.

"And Cartoongirl? What's wrong with her?" Savio asked, looking at the small dog.

"Well years ago, she was captured by scientist and experimented on. Well one of those experiments has been eating her bone tissue and now she's not strong enough to walk on that paw."

"Will she be okay?"

"That's undecided. Every minute she's been growing weaker and weaker. Blowhole and Crystal hasn't been able to find anything to fix it. They've been doing everything they could to make sure that she'll be fine, but everything they've done hasn't been working."

Cartoongirl was about to take a bite of her food, when she notice that Crystal barley had anything on her plate. She looked at her food and handed it to Crystal. The female penguin looked at her in shock then smiled. She took the food and patted the young dog's head.

"She's going to get better right? She has too. She's just going to have to lose her leg, right?"

"I wish it was that simple," the spirit replied.

Savio looked at Cartoongirl with fear and worried across his face.

"You mean she could… die?"

With the word 'die' the room blackened. Savio looked over at the spirit only to see that he had disappeared.

"Spirit? Spirit? What's going to happen to her? Spirit!"

* * *

**Savio: You will be okay… right?**

**Don't worry, I'm a tough girl. **

**Blowhole: Right… **

***glares at him* **

**Blowhole: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Savio: *looking for me* Mom? Mom? **

**Blowhole: *reading a comic* She's not here. **

**Savio: Where is she? **

**Blowhole: The vet. **

**Savio: Why? **

**Blowhole: Don't worry about it. Just introduce the chapter!**

**Savio: Fine. *turns to readers* Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

"Spirit! Spirit! Please! What's going to happen to mom? You've got to tell me!" Savio called out, looking for the ghost.

Suddenly smoke went around his face. He started coughing and covered his mouth. He looked up through the smoke to see a hooded figure. His eyes were watering. He continued coughing as he looked up.

"Wh-who are you?" he coughed.

The hooded ghost didn't answer.

"A-are you the ghost of Christmas future?"

The hooded ghost nodded. He took a puff of his pipe and started coughing. His hood flipped over to reveal Clemson.

"Clemson! You idiot! Where's Hans at?" Savio demanded.

"His time it up. So it's my turn to show you what will happen in the future if you don't change your ways."

"What do you mean?" The boa asked.

Clemson didn't answer and waved his hand to show him that they were in Cemetery. Savio looked over at him. The red lemur nodded. Savio looked over to see the penguins, Crystal, Blowhole and the lobsters were at a small headstone. The others had walked off. Crystal was clinging onto a spike collar. She looked up, tears in her eyes. She sat the collar down and walked off.

"Mom…" he whimpered.

Suddenly he heard laughter. He turned his head to see two weasels with shovels digging a grave.

"Can you believe this guy? No friends, no family, no one came to his funeral!"

"Ha! Guess no one cares,"

The two weasels started laughing. They picked their shovels up and walked out, laughing. Savio went up to the grave and looked in it.

"Cl-Clemson… wh-who's lonely grave is th-this?" Savio asked.

Clemson stoked a match across the headstone, revealing Savio's name. The boa gasped.

"Why it's yours Savio." Clemson replied. He slapped him across the back and Savio toppled into the grave. "The fearest snake in the whole graveyard! Ahahahaha!"

"Ahh!" Savio screamed.

He grabbed a hold of a root that was sticking out. The coffin opened up to have a wall of fire climb up to where it almost touched the boa. Savio looked at the fire in horror. He looked at the branch, seeing that it was breaking.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

The twig snapped and he started falling towards the fire. The last thing he heard was his own screams.

* * *

**Savio: No, no… I can't die… She can't die! **

**Blowhole: Too late. **

**Savio: *shakes head* **

**Blowhole: Well readers, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Savio: *breathing through a paper bag* **

**Blowhole: Oh chill out. **

**Savio: Don't tell me to chill out!**

**Blowhole: *rolls eye* Enjoy the chapter readers**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Second Chance

Savio woke up, panting. He looked around, not knowing where he was. He sighed when he saw that he was in his habitat. He went out and saw that it was morning.

"It's morning? Then that's mean…" He gasped, "I still have time!"

He slithered out of his habitat. He went over to the puffin habitat and pulled his girlfriend out. He gave her a passionate kiss.

"Babe, I love you and I always will. Merry Christmas! And tell Hans I'll be there for that Christmas dinner!"

Ocean stood there in shock as Savio slithered off. She couldn't believe what had happened. Savio had grabbed a sack and slithered out of the zoo. Savio went over to a store. The moment he entered the store, all the people that were inside started panicking and running away. Savio ignored them and went over to the fish department; he grabbed as much fish as he could. Then he went over to the pet food and grabbed some dog food and a giant block of cheese. He grabbed the sack and slithered out.

He slithered to where he was in the alleyway and saw Crown.

"Crown!" He hissed.

The said mouse looked up to see the Boa.

"M-Mr. Savio… Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I just came to give you day of pay." Savio replied, roughly.

The boa turned his head and smiled. He grabbed the block of cheese and dropped it in front of him. Crown looked at him in surprise.

"S-sir… I-I…"

"Think nothing of it, and I believe there's a young female mouse and her daughter has taken a liking to you…" Savio replied, pointing to a female mouse and her daughter.

"You mean Abby and Lisa?"

Savio nodded and pushed him towards them.

"Good luck." He replied, giving him a wink and slithered off.

Savio arrived at Coney Island. He giggled a little bit, but quickly made a frown. He pulled the sack closer to him and knocked on the door. He started giggling and started to clear his throat before someone started asking questions. Savio saw Blowhole opened the door.

"Savio?"

Savio moved pass him. He coiled once and had the bag in between it. The others came in, wondering what Savio was doing here.

"I have a few things that I need to give Cartoongirl." He replied.

A piece of meat flew out and Savio grabbed it and ate it. Private had gone over to the bag and started peaking.

"I just came over that I had decided to give you…"

"Fish!" Private squealed as he opened the bag.

"Yes fish," Savio nodded, "I-I mean… I came to give you this food. I know times had fallen hard and to help you out, I had gone to give you this food."

Crystal had grabbed the biggest fish that was in the bag. She smiled at the boa. Cartoongirl had come out and looked at them in surprise.

"What's going here?"

"Savio had given us food." Blowhole explained to her.

The sickly dog looked at him. He went over and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas,"

Savio laughed and threw her in the air, catching her. Everyone gathered around them, smiling, talking and laughing. It was the best Christmas there ever was. Well after that Christmas Cartoongirl had gotten better, she was eating more, and her leg started to heal. She looked like a show dog as she was perched on Savio's head. They had spent many Christmas's after that. And each one had been special.

"And God bless us, everyone," Cartoongirl replied.

* * *

***comes in* What did I miss?**

**Savio: Mom! *jumps on me* **

**!**

**Blowhole: *shakes head* Where there you go people! Have a merry Christmas!**

**And a happy new year too!**

**Everyone: Review! Bye!**


End file.
